


Flames are Golden, Eyes are Black, Drag them Down, and Don't Look Back

by CinnakinCat, JadeNova7w7



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cassidy doesn't know how to be alive, Cassidy hates adults and being told what to do, F/F, Gabe Reyes is a Cryptid Nerd, Jeffrey Mace does not like demons, Kelsey acts like a 50s radio host and talks like Bendy, Kelsey and Zarathos are Chaotic Neutral, Kelsey and Zarathos break the 4th wall, Kelsey and Zarathos know eachother, Kelsey is a demon, M/M, Major Character Death is because of the FNAF squad and Robbie, Mostly Game Theory Compliant, Robbie Reyes and Cassidy are Chaotic Good, Robbie Reyes is bad at Adulting, and Cassidy HATES it, and are siblings, but tries anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnakinCat/pseuds/CinnakinCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNova7w7/pseuds/JadeNova7w7
Summary: Kelsey is a demon, Cassidy gets fed up and makes a deal with him. Now she's back in a living body, eight, and dumped in the middle of L.A, in 2016, with no clue where to go from there. Then she meets Robbie Reyes, and the demon he hosts, and it all goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Cassidy & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Cassidy & Kelsey, Cassidy & Robbie Reyes, Cassidy & Zarathos, Cassidy/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Gabe Reyes & Robbie Reyes, Kelsey & Zarathos, Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Zarathos, Zarathos & Robbie Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: Remember kids, this is why you don't make deals with demons!

I was woken up by Kelsey whispering in my brain.

 ** _'Hey, kid, you up?'_** They rasped.

 _Well_ now _I am!_ I thought back, irritated.

**_'I might'a found a way for_ us _to get outta here, and_ you _to get revenge on ya old man!'_**

_WHAT._ I startled, making the suit seize.

_**'Yep! It's that classic 'deal-with-the-devil' schtick. So, you in?'** _

I rolled my eyes and snorted _Yes? Hello, McFly! Is that even a question? I mean,_ you're _already in my bloody head, and_ I'm _already_ dead _, so I figure how much bloody worse can it get?_

**_'Figured you wouldn't care after so long! So I guess you got'cha self a deal, kid!'_ **

A gold, vaguely transparent blob pulled itself out of the suit, and formed into a humanoid gold blob with black eyes, holding its hand out. I rolled my eyes as best I could at Kelsey's ever-constant dramatics, and shook it. 

It was like someone had lit a match, the way the gold fire crawled up the faux fur of the suit. Kelsey retracted their weird blob form into the suit, making it catch further, and before long, catching what I had a sneaking suspicion was the _metal_ as well. the whole process took around five-ish minutes, and when it was done, I crawled out from the burnt wreck to look at myself, only to find a _skeleton_ with a _flaming skull._ I _may_ have flipped out on Kelsey a little bit. _What the_ absolute bloody FUCK _you fucking demonic-ass bastard?!_

**'Relax, _kid, I'm giving you powers, the second they deactivate you'll get your flesh back, no need to chew me a new one, 'kay?"'_**

_Fine, but_ only _because you said I'd get my flesh back. Now, I see a clothes store across the street, so I say we go nab some threads then book it before someone sees us and freaks._

I poked my head out, then ran across to the clothing store, registering as I went past that it was dark outside, and as such no-one should be inside, or awake. Kelsey made sure we wouldn't be seen, then I grabbed what I needed. I ended up grabbing a flannel jacket, a gray hoodie, a brown bomber jacket, a black-and-orange letterman jacket, a couple T-shirts in various colors, a dark red long-sleeve shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, a pair of dark blue leggings, a pair of red sneakers, a pair of boots, a dark gray beanie, a pair of white fingerless leather gloves, with a brown leather bag to shove it all in. I ended up wearing a goldish colored trenchcoat, a dark-green and blue plaid sweater, over a brown tank top, with dark brown jeans, black-and-white fingerless leather gloves, black combat boots, and a pale yellow fading to dark red scarf. I walked out, fully fleshed, feeling very confident in myself, and proceeded to get hit with a flying person.

The flying human was thrown from what looked like the next street over, so I ducked into the alleyway, and was promptly interrupted by Kelsey being Kelsey

 _ **'Hey, kid, the one causing this is another demon. And, if it is who I**_ **think _it is? My older brother.'_** The dumbass proceeds to walk into view of the other person/demon, another flaming skull, but this one having orange fire and eyes, as opposed to Kelsey's gold fire and black eyes. _**"Yo,**_ **cabrón** _ **, guess who's back!"**_ The other demon visibly groaned, turning around. 

**"So, I see you finally decided to drag that poor, dead girl into this?"** I got a bit irritated at that, and said as much.

"Yo, space cadet! He didn't drag me into this, I fuckin' asked for it _myself_ , got it, ya bloody dipshit?" He laughed, a deep, seemingly evil-sounding laugh.

 **"Well she clearly has enough spirit! Now, whether or not she'll actually _like_ me or my host, nevermind _listen_ , is another matter." **At that, the fire went out, and the flesh started coming back, though he was still in control, and I was finally let to control my own body. I, never one for waiting around, started talking even before his eyes stopped glowing orange.

"Listen, ya bloody _dipshit_ , I'm willing to fuckin' listen to you and let you and your wannabe Satan show me the fuckin' ropes, but you must think I'm a bloody fuckin' narbo or somethin' if you think I'mma let you boss me the fuck around, deal?" At this point, the guy had tuned back in to what was going on, and was looking more confused by the second.

"O-kay-y, you small 80s gremlin, so you want to help me beat up the rest of these bastards as your first training lesson?" I may or may not have grinned like a lunatic, and pushed past him before he even finished talking.

"FUCK YEAH!!!"


	2. Chapter 1: There are MORE?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robbie Reyes introduces his new stray child to his little brother, Gabe pesters Kelsey with questions about the missing children incident and being a demon, and Cassidy is too preoccupied talking to her girlfriend's ghost to remember that she saw a weird emo lady with metal gloves when Robbie first found her.

“Are we there yet?”

“Nope.”

“Can I turn the music on?” 

“No.”

“Can I turn the AC on?”

“Lucy doesn’t  _ have _ an AC unit, and no you can’t roll down the window.”

“You named your car  _ Lucy _ ?”

“Yep.”

“After the Beatles song or the skeleton?”

“ _ Lucifer? _ ”

“You mean like Morningstar?”

“ _ No _ ? Not that Balrog-knockoff asshole.”

“So like Satan?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“What does this button do?”

“Don’t touch that with your dirty gremlin hands! Jeez!”

“Can I roll the window down?”

“Didn’t I already say no to that?”

“Yes, but I don’t care.”

“That was a rhetorical question, kid.”

“I know, but again, I don’t care.”

“ _ ¡Dios mío! _ How does anyone  _ stand _ you?!”

“What’cha mean,  _ anciano _ , I’m perfectly reasonable!

“I’m fucking  _ twenty-six _ .” 

“Yeah, and I’m - well,  _ biologically _ \-  _ eight _ , which is more than _ three times _ less, so,  _ anciano _ ! Oh, also, are we there yet?”

“ _ NO. _ ”   
  


_**~ TIMESKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING, BY THE GLORIOUS AND AWESOME POWER OF TERRIGEN ~** _

**“Hey, kid, wake up, Baby Reyes is coming.”**

“Morning Robbie, what’s for breakfast -  _ why the FUCK _ is there an  _ eight-year-old child sleeping _ on the  _ coffee table _ ?!” At this, I opened one eye and yawned, rolling off the coffee table onto my feet; I tried not to cackle at Robbie waking up and falling off the couch, and banging multiple spots on the coffee table and floor, if the string of spanish curse words he muttered was anything to go by.

“Good morning, please chill,” I stretched and yawned again, “The name’s Cassidy, the demon in my head is Kelsey, your big bro found me wandering around the hood after I made a deal with him, and picked me up.” He looked at me like I was mental - which, to be completely fair, I kind of am sometimes.

“O-k-ay? ...So, when did you die, if you don’t mind me asking? Can I meet Kelsey? Also what do you want for lunch?”

“ _ Gabe _ , you can’t just ask someone how they died! Also why didn’t you wake me up? Don’t you have  _ school _ ?”

“It’s bloody  _ fine _ , I died in winter of ‘87, in a hospital bed a few weeks after gettin’ the frontal lobe of my head chomped right fuckin’ off. If you have fruit or anythin’ chocolate I’ll take tha’, but for the most part I’m not tha’ picky, and assumin’ he’s in a good mood, sure you can meet the bloody  _ amadan _ .” I went and poked him in my brain, ignoring Gabe’s question of what _ amadan _ meant.

**“Hel-lo gentlemen, what a** **_lovely_ ** **establishment you have here-”**

“-Are you  _ actually  _ a demon? Do you have any powers? Or _ eyeballs _ , for that matter? If  _ you  _ have powers, does that mean  _ Cassidy  _ has powers? Also, Robbie school was cancelled, don’t know why.” I was internally cackling at Gabe bombing Kelsey with questions a mile a minute, enjoying the strange ghost-human form that I gained when Kelsey was in control of my body, when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. “Ch- _ charlie _ ?”

“Hey, Cassidy.” 

She was right there on the couch, no different from the last time I saw her.

“I thought -” She snorted.

“That I got closure? Yeah,  _ I _ did but you -” She gave a dry, humorless laugh. “You got what the rest of us didn’t. A second chance. When you made a deal with Kelsey, the rest of us got sent back topside, scattered around. We all found each other, and they sent me to find you.” I sighed.

“Well, I’m glad you did. I’m assumin’ you heard the memo ‘bout those two?” I jerked my head towards the Reyes brothers, Robbie making breakfast and Gabe at the table, taking notes about Kelsey.

“Yep. Big brother is hosting a demon, which if I heard correctly is  _ Kelsey’s _ big bro? Goes out to murder the horrid people of the earth and found you, dragged you to his place, little bro is in a wheelchair - paralyzed, maybe? - and doesn’t know jack about the whole ‘Ghost Rider’ thing.”

I nodded, “Yep, pretty much. So I guess I’m just gonna hang out with these guys till we figure out a plan?” She chuckled.

“Yep, pretty much.”

“Hey, they may be dorky, but they’re not  _ that  _ bad.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She sighed, slumping forward in her seat. “So Fritz and the others say I have to report back to them once I contact you, so… bye, for now, I guess?” She turned to me, scratching her head nervously. “Though I  _ do _ have one final gift.”

“Yeah, wha -?!” She yanked on the front of my sweater, pulled me onto the couch with her, and kissed me.

“That.” She smirked, letting go of my hoodie.

“ _ O mo chreach, o mo chreach _ ...”

“What the -!  _ ROBBIE _ ?! WHY ARE THERE _ TWO _ NOW?!”

My brain frying itself into a hole out of embarrassment was loudly interrupted by Gabe’s yelling to Robbie in the kitchen, then Charlie’s shriek of “Wait, am I  _ ALIVE _ now?!” 

And then, because  _ of course _ it can get worse, the power went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on the different languages!
> 
> O mo chreach = Oh my god (Scottish Gaelic)  
> Amadan = Moron (Scottish)  
> Dios Mios = My god (Spanish)  
> Anciano = old man (Spanish)
> 
> Also, EYY the watchdogs are pulling their EMP blackout bullcrap like in canon! But this time around, they're doing it earlier, hitting different cities earlier, so now everyone's scrambling around to find each other and figure out what happened.


	3. Chapter 2: Ladies and Gentlemen, Diabla Dorado, the Golden Devil!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabe meets Cassidy, and accepts his brother impulse-adopted a bunch of stray kids, Coulson and Mack meet Cassidy, and gain a new kid on the team, Hellfire meets Cassidy, and promptly runs screaming, and Daisy and Simmons meet the FNAF (1) gang, and accept they just got a bunch of new siblings.

“Wow, I can’t believe that  _ asshole _ left us here to go get his  _ girlfriend _ .” Gabriel complained over the TV

“Shuddup Gabriel, we’re trying to watch the movie.” Fritz replied.

“No,  _ you _ shuddup Fritz!”

“What the _ shit _ , Jeremy?!” Susie yelled at my brother over the others arguing.

“ _ Aaaaahh _ Susie I’m sorry it was an accident I swear!” Jeremy pleaded, running from Susie into the living room where we were.

“Will all of you  _ shut the bloody fuck up _ ?!” I finally screeched, chucking the book I was reading at Fritz’s head, it bouncing off with a satisfying  _ thunk _ . Of course, then he grabbed the throw pillow off the couch and charged at me.

“AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” He proceeded to start whacking me with the pillow, until Susie grabbed a throw pillow and smushed it into his face. From there it quickly devolved.

“ _ Pillow fight!!! _ ” Gabriel hollered, standing up on the couch.

“Gabriel,  _ no _ , this isn’t our  _ house _ , you  _ absolute fucking _ -” Of course, none of them noticed the sound of the car in the driveway. I proceeded to silently snicker, while continuing to shovel the ice cream I grabbed into my mouth, and slowly walking towards the door.

“Welcome back! I hope you don’t mind, I brought the rest of my bloody  _ camarilla fantasma _ back while you were gone!” He just blinked, with this hilarious owlish look of confusion and dread on his face.  _ “¿Qué carajo?” _ I grinned as Gabe started cackling in the background and the ‘girlfriend’ asked what he said, having to yell over Robbie loudly ranting in Spanish.

“And _ another thing  _ -” His ranting was interrupted by Susie shrieking at the top of her lungs from the kitchen.

“ _ CASSIDY, _ THE POWER’S BACK ON!”

“This is chaos and I  _ love it. _ ” The ‘girlfriend’ said, grinning

“Daisy? One, be quiet, and, two, just accept the weirdness of my brother’s stray kids.” 

I finally decided to speak back up. 

“Yo,  _ anciano _ , now that you’re back, can we  _ finally _ get goin’ to ask your _ tío _ ‘bout that memento lab or whatever?” Robbie groaned and rubbed his temples.

“ _ Momentum _ , and yes let’s go. The rest of you  _ duendes _ stay here, _ OK _ ?”

“We aren’t  _ goblins _ !” Jeremy yelled from further inside.

“OK, we’re going now!” Robbie yelled, rolling his eyes.

“ _ God _ , I hope there isn’t this much trouble when we visit  _ tío _ .” 

“That’s a bloody mood.”

**~Timeskip to 30 mins later~**

“Holy  _ fuck  _ we’re in a bloody car chase and it is _ nothing _ like the movies and also  _ drive _ you bloody fuckin’ idiot!” I yelled at Robbie, who was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. “Well  _ excuse me _ for not wanting to break my car!” Robbie snarked back.    
“Break your _ car _ ? I’ll break your  _ bloody bones  _ you - Holy _ madre de mierda _ OWW!” I was abruptly cut off by his car crashing into  _ something _ , throwing my face forward so I bashed my nose on the dashboard, and knocking Robbie out.    
“I get his car now, right? Isn’t that how this works?” Sunglasses said. 

I scoffed. “ _ Fuck _ no,  _ amadan _ , it’s mine now!”   
  
~ Timeskip 1 hour ~   
“Damn, not even a dent. I wouldn’t mind having a superpower like that for a day or two.” Muscles said, admiring Robbie’s car.

“Hands off my ride, man.” Robbie snarked back. 

“The car is safe.” Sunglasses (now not wearing sunglasses) walked up to the glorified box we were in, and started talking. “Your situation’s a little more precarious.” Robbie looked at sunglasses like he grew a second head, and I raised an eyebrow. 

“You really think this thing can hold me?  _ Us _ ?” Muscles stepped forward and put his jacket on one of the massive boxes. 

“It’s contained a lot more dangerous people than you.” he said, pointing at Robbie.

“Is that a dare?” Robbie sassed back. Muscles shrugged, and Sunglasses approached the box again. 

“I’ve heard rumors from your part of the world, about a man with a flaming skull, and a child with a flaming bear skull. Always seemed like an urban legend to me.” He changed demeanor, seemingly more serious, talking to us now instead of feigning talking to himself. “You’ve managed to escape capture all this time. -” 

Sunglasses is interrupted by Muscles chiming in.  “And we nab you in a parking lot. That’s got to hurt.” Muscles shook his head, seemingly amused. 

Sunglasses continued, “We got facts, too. Robbie Reyes - dropped out of Garfield High, took up work at Canelo Auto and Body to help pay the rent-” 

“A halfway decent driver.” Muscles interrupted again.

“-With a few bad habits.” Sunglasses continued. “Well, one really bad habit of killing people.” He seemed to chuckle silently to himself.    
“Only those who have it coming.” Robbie defended. Sunglasses made an affirming nod. 

“From what I can tell, that seems to be true. Which makes you a little more interesting.” 

“Well I have a code I try to live by.” Robbie replied.

“And a penchant for spontaneous combustion, which, I must say, sounds painful. How do you do it? You’re not an Inhuman, are you?” Sunglasses started firing questions at Robbie. Robbie, on the other hand, just looked confused.

“Why do you guys keep asking me that?” Robbie asked. 

“Then where does your power come from?” Sunglasses asked, seemingly unphased. I smirked, as Robbie stepped forward, making his eyes glow orange.

“I made a deal with the devil. Same as the  _ pequeña _ .” I promptly flipped him off. 

“Fuck you, I’m not  _ little _ . Also, Sunglasses, Kelsey wants out.” Sunglasses finally looked slightly shocked.

“Right. Okay. Just…” Sunglasses walked off, and I only caught snippets of his conversation with Muscles. “Ghosts, devils… believe any… dealing with?” Sunglasses. (Skeptic)

“Believe in… got to believe in the other thing.” Muscles (Apparently religious?)

“...Gods usually turn out to be aliens.” Sunglasses (Wait, like mythology?).

“Alien… explain the things…” Muscles (neither of us are aliens you buff nitwit).

“Momentum… Prison… Chasing the same… Daisy trusts him?” Sunglasses - wait what does  _ Sunglasses _ have to do with Robbie’s dumb uncle? And what does  _ Daisy  _ have to do with it? Is this guy her  _ dad _ or something? 

“Maybe… what… thinking?” Sunglasses started walking over to our box, and I heard Muscles call out, “Coulson.” So I know his name now, _yay_! Still mentally Sunglasses. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Muscles said, while Sunglasses was over at the end of our box, messing with it. 

Sunglasses looked at Muscles and replied, “I think it’s time I make a deal with the devil myself.” I had to brace myself against the wall, I was laughing so hard, and then I realized, much too late, that that wall was a door. 

“Yaah - OW!” I shrieked, banging my nose on the floor. Muscles chuckled, Sunglasses winced. 

**“So can I talk now?”** Kelsey piped up. Muscles looked at me like I grew a second head, and Sunglasses gave him an ‘I told you so’ look.

“ _ No _ , you 50s-radio-host, Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine knockoff bastard!” Robbie just picked me up by the collar of my trenchcoat and sighed, rubbing his temples with the hand not holding me. 

He dropped me, groaning again, and started exploring the plane

“Damn, you two must be straight  _ loco _ , letting us out of our cage like that.” Robbie snarked, examining the box.

“Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing.” Muscles said, seeming to be annoyed at Sunglasses, or maybe us.   
“I flame up, I can bring this whole plane crashing down, her even before that.” Robbie boasted.

“With you in it? I don’t think you’ll do that. Flying isn’t one of your special talents.” Sunglasses said. “I’m opening a door for you Mr. Reyes, Ms…” I sighed, rolling off where I had laid like a cat on top of the box. 

“Cassidy. Cassidy Afton, and my demon is Kelsey.” I replied. 

He nodded, “Ms. Afton - both literally and figuratively.” Robbie paced around them, seemingly intrigued.

“And in return, you want...?” Robbie stopped pacing, and trailed off. 

“Same thing you do - Answers.” Sunglasses answered. “And your Uncle Eli has them. That’s why you were going to see him.” Sunglasses stepped forward. “See, I think we’re on the same side, but I need you two to prove it to me.” He turned his gaze to me. “Prove you’re not the demons the stories say you are.” 

Muscles chimed back in, “You saved a friend of mine from a guy my bullets went straight through. You two are the only ones we know who can hurt those things.” 

Sunglasses finished, “So let’s help each other. Eli won’t talk to us, but he’ll talk to you. All we ask is that you let us listen in on the conversation.” Robbie looked back and forth, considering his options. 

“And If I say no?” He asked.

“Well…” Sunglasses replied, “Then we open another door for you, but we won’t land first.” I finally decided to pipe up from against the box.

“I say fine, on one condition.” Sunglasses turned to me, willing to hear me out. “William Afton, my father? Death row, for the murder of over  _ a dozen people _ , including my _ best friend _ , and his goddaughter, Charlotte Emily.” I scowled, trying not to let the lump in my throat build up into an audible sob. Muscles and Sunglasses’ eyes softened. 

“Well, I don’t know if I can get you death row,” Sunglasses said, crouching down and putting his hand on my shoulder, “But I  _ can _ promise you he’s getting the harshest sentence possible.” I tried to smile, the tears having finally started dripping. “Good enough for me.” I sniffled, hauling myself on top of the box to sob.

**~Timeskip to one hour later~**   
  


I was in the corner of the room listening to Robbie talk with his creepy _ tío _ , hearing things about this Lucy Bauer lady, the lab, and some Quantum Particle Generator thing that can create matter out of almost nothing, which sounded both creepy and physically impossible. I heard Eli say he thought they were playing God, and frankly I was inclined to agree.    
“The police said it was an accident, but Joe made them move forward, and it killed them, killed the whole team - his wife. Joe killed them. I was so pissed at what he’d done, that I just… snapped. You see Robbie, what I wanted was -” I could hear Robbie cutting him off. “Revenge.” 

I heard Kelsey chuckle darkly in my brain.   
“ **That’s what you humans always want. You say you just want revenge, that you won’t do it to others, and then you do. Much better with us demons here to regulate things!”** I snorted, ignoring him in favor of Sunglasses and Robbie. Bauer wasn’t dead, she’s some weird ghost person -  **“Technically not a true ghost, she’s more in a withered state, trapped between dimensions.”** \- trying to go after some weird book that gave them the info to make that quantum whatsit -  **“the Darkhold, it’s a terrifying book originally made by demons, so only another high-level demon - higher than me - can destroy it. It makes whoever reads it go insane, or evil, or both.”** I’m abruptly startled out of thoughts by something beeping, and Muscles yelling. 

“Coulson, we’ve got to move! We’ve got a situation with an asset… a volatile one.”   
  
~ Timeskip fifteen minutes ~

**“Oh, look, my dumb brother and his host are back! Ah I love this suspenseful music,”** Kelsey rambled, as usual only making half sense. 

“What’s going on? It took a while to catch up with you guys.” I grabbed a whet stone from Muscles’ bag, sharpening my throwing axe and daggers. 

“Gotta take a detour, some friends of theirs are in a problem, and if I remember who I think the rest of my  _ amadans _ got dragged along.” I explained, sitting on one of the boxes. He scoffed.

“Well  _ fine _ , but after that you’d better hold up your end of the deal!” he called back to Sunglasses.

~ ~ P.O.V. Shift ~ ~

“UUGGGHHH. First Cassidy leaves us to go with her new teacher or whatever to do secret agent stuff, and now we have to go bother  _ Bomb Boy _ when we  _ literally JUST GOT _ to be alive again.” Jeremy complained.

“Jeremy, shut the fuck up, why don’t you?” Susie threatened sweetly.

“Daisy are you sure we should be dragging a bunch of  _ minors  _ here?”

“Simmons they say they were ghosts, and we think the girlfriend of the  _ human slenderman _ here -” 

“Excuse me?” I snorted, mildly offended. 

“Yes you.” She glared at me. “Is an Inhuman.” I tuned out the rest of their argument about Bomb Boy, glancing around to see what I could use as a weapon if needed, and came up with nothing.

“I never tire of hearing two women fight over me. And who are these little buggers, yours?” I rolled my eyes, and Susie flipped him off where he couldn’t see.

“What do you have for me. We should be on the move.” Daisy said, clearly already annoyed.

“Oh. Well that’s a nice how-do-you-do. You’re gonna like this.” He grinned, seemingly hiding something. “We keep a lot of our raw materials here in storage, figure some explosives might come in handy.”

“It’s a start.” Daisy said. “I could use a different type of firepower right now.” I tuned out everyone, trying to find a suitable weapon again, and ultimately wandering around a bit, only tuning back in just in time to register the noise of the door sliding up, and lots of guns. 

“You said fight back, right? Only thing is, the watchdogs aren’t my enemy.” Bomb Boy said. I tuned out the ensuing argument in favor of getting a weapon and getting the hell out, ending up with a good crowbar. Daisy ended up doing her quake thing on the ground, and the rest of my idiots, minus Susie, ended up around the corner with me. I ended up huddling with Jeremy, Fritz, and Gabriel in one storage garage, and from what I heard Daisy, Simmons, and Susie were in the other. 

Bomb Boy started chucking small fireworks at us, and the boys all huddled together behind me. He got a lucky throw and got the ones we were behind, the doors flying off. He stepped further in the one they were in, and the boys ran off around the corner. I stayed in my area, wanting to watch. He lit a chain on fire, and I was treated to the gloriously hilarious and awesome scene of Robbie coming out of nowhere and  _ catching the chain _ when he swung it back. Robbie yanked the chain out of Bomb Boy’s hands, and stepped nearer.

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but you just made a big mistake.” Bomb Boy threatened. 

“Funny, I was gonna say the same thing… without the accent.” Robbie sassed.

“Robbie?” Daisy said in disbelief.

“Take the stairs, find Agent Coulson.” he told her.

“Coulson?” She asked, still confused.

“Go!” He said, then he looked at me. “And don’t worry,” A throwing axe went into the wall with a loud  _ THUNK, _ and he grinned. “She’s here.”

~ ~ ~ P.O.V. Shift ~ ~ ~

I chuckled, watching from the corner as J-T-whatshisname chucked a small firework at Robbie, and did  _ absolutely nothing _ .  **_“It’s time for you to pay for your sins.”_ ** I walked up to J.T, and grinned, as much as a bear skull with the flesh slowly burning off can.

**“And Amen to that, brother.”** I cackled as Kelsey and Zarathos took over fully, the gold and orange flames scaring the living fuck out of JT. Zarathos swung his chain so it wrapped around J.T, slamming him against the wall. 

“I won’t let you take me yet!” J.T. yelled, “I will be the last one to die.” I ran forward as he exploded a chunk of the wall, landing all three of us in a massive pile of explosives. 

**_“Dulce madre de Dios.”_ **

~ ~ ~ P.O.V. Shift ~ ~ ~

_ BOOM! _

“Wow, OK, my legs are tired now.” Susie said, leaning against Simmons and breathing hard.

“We _ know _ , Susie!” Jeremy said, him, Fritz, and Gabriel still hiding behind Mack.

“That was  _ terrifyingly _ close.” Fritz worried.

“Fritz, we’re all  _ fine _ .” Gabriel replied.

“I’d still like to check you all to make sure, if that’s OK.” Simmons said, then raising an eyebrow at the dark looks she got from the boys.

“CHARLIE!” I was brought out of my thoughts by Cassidy all but throwing herself on me in a hug, and Robbie walking up dragging J.T’s body.

“You said alive, right?” He said to Coulson.

“He’s _ alive _ ?!” Jeremy squawked.

“Yes, he’s alive,” Simmons said, busy checking his pulse. “Now everyone on the plane so I can get your vitals, and,  _ yes,  _ EVERYONE everyone, you two!” She glared at Cassidy, who was trying to go back inside to see if there was intact explosives, and Robbie, who was following her trying to convince her not to.

**~ Timeskip to 15 mins later ~**

“Look, I know you three like to work alone, settling the scores that are personal to you, but that’s not how we work here at S.H.I.E.L.D. We work together - to keep everyone safe, from things like this.” He drops the tablet on the ground, showing a picture of that Darkhold book.

“Is that the book my uncle was talking about?” Robbie asked.

“I think so.” Sunglasses answered

“Well, you know where to find it?”

“No one ever has. Not Daniel Whitehall, not the Red Skull, not even Nick Fury himself. But they all went looking for it. It’s called -” 

**“The Darkhold.”** Kelsey butted in,  **“If I never have to see that book again it’ll be** **_too soon!_ ** **”**

“It’s been referred to as a book of sins, a book of spells… infinite knowledge. I don’t know what it is, but I do know that it’s in all of our best interests to keep it out of the wrong hands.” He turned to Daisy “That shipment you were tracking in Los Angeles?”

“Yeah, I thought it was a weapon.” She replied.

“In the form of a person.”

“Lucy Bauer” Robbie said gravely. Sunglasses turned to him.

“Who your uncle said was playing God. Now she’s after it. So you may want to be solo, but forces beyond our control are driving us together. You don’t need us? Fine. Right now, we need you.” Daisy looked towards me and Robbie.

“Do you have any idea where to start?” She asked.

“Joseph Bauer, the man Robbie’s uncle said was at the center of all this, he’s been in a coma all these years? Well, he just woke up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH:  
> Camarilla Fantasma = Ghost clique  
> ¿Qué carajo? = What the fuck?  
> Tío = Uncle  
> Duendes = Goblins  
> Madre de mierda = Mother of fuck  
> Loco = Crazy  
> Dulce madre de Dios. = Sweet mother of god
> 
> Also the movie they were watching in the beginning was Grease


	4. Chapter 3: Ghost Busting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the ghostbusting!

“Lucy Bauer was here,” Ninja said “but she’s long gone.” 

“Wait-” Leo started, “Uh, hold on, um- Agent May, can you go back and give me another look at where the cables connect to the chamber?” Leo asked, gesturing at the screen. “Yeah, okay, that’s, that’s - that’s definitely different from before,” He said, as Coulson stepped closer. “There’s a number of pieces missing, she must have taken them.”

“She already has the book, the power cells...” Coulson said, “My guess is she’s trying to replicate the experiment and reverse the process. Un-ghost herself.”

“Is that why she took Eli Morrow?” May questioned from the other side of the speakers.

“He’s part of her original dream team. Maybe she needs him to do something she can’t.” Coulson said. 

“What? Like showing her face without scaring children?” May asked sarcastically, eliciting a snort from Susie.

“The momentum facilities are controlled by us now, so she needs a new place to work.” Fitz said.

“We need to find her,” Coulson said “Before someone else gets hurt.”

~ Timeskip 30 mins ~

I hopped off the top of the containment box as Daisy wheeled Gabe in, looking around at everything. “Robbie!” He said, having finally noticed the older Latino sitting on his car. 

“Hey, what’s up, man?” He asked, sliding off his car and walking over to Gabe. “Look, I’m, uh, sorry, about all the drama,” Robbie started, “I’m just glad to see you’re safe.”

“ _ Me _ ?” Gabe asked incredulously “What about  _ you _ , disappearing like that? I thought you trusted me?”

“Well, I do.” Robbie said.

“Then why are you hiding such a big secret?” Gabe questioned.

“I didn’t tell him anything.” Daisy said, clearly starting to internally panic.

“She doesn’t have to, I can do the math” Gabe said, “The nights you’re away, the blood on your clothes. Now this?” He gestures at me and the Quinjet at large.

“I - I wanted to tell you… for a long time.” Robbie started “It’s just… how do you tell you’re brother that you’re-”

“A secret agent?” Gabe cut Robbie off, seemingly a little excited, as I did a double take and had to try not to laugh.

“You know, he wanted to, but he couldn’t.” Robbie looked over at Daisy, now talking, his eyes screaming  _ what are you doing?  _ “He took an oath, ‘cause, well, it’s a secret.” Daisy said, walking over to us.

“Hey, I - I get it, this is… super dope,” Gabe said, snorting, “And kind of a relief.” He looked over at me and Daisy, “Sometimes I’d find blood in the sink. I was afraid it was something else.”

“Like what?” Robbie asked, seemingly almost scared of the answer.

“Something bad.” Gabe said, shaking his head.

“Well, you can relax now that you know the truth.” Daisy said.

“How come you’re tellin’ me now?” Gabe asked.

“We had to bring you in, for your protection. Same as Cassidy and the others.” Daisy replied, nodding at me.

“ _ Tío _ got snatched out of prison, we were worried that the person who took him might try to grab you for leverage.” Robbie explained.

“But the important thing is that you’re safe now, and we’re gonna find your Uncle Eli.”

Daisy said.

“Everybody into the containment module - now!” Muscles said, already shooing Charlie and the others down the stairs. “The new director boarded with a Tac Team, and he wants to take you three into custody.” Muscles explained.

“What? Why.” Daisy asked.

“Why? Really? Just get in the damn box. You too, Ironside!” Muscles said, wheeling Gabe into the box despite his complaints of “Screw you, Black Kojak, no one moves this thing except for me!” Susie dutifully dragged Gabriel, Fritz, and Jeremy into the box after her, followed by Charlie, then I went in with Daisy and Robbie.

“I like this kid.” Muscles remarked, “Look, no offense, but you can’t be here, any of you. Going down!” Muscles said, before I lost sight of him as the box moved outside the plane.

“Don’t worry,” Daisy said, “You’re all safe. Even if we detach it has thrusters that-”

“I understand the science.” Gabe cut her off, “I’m not worried we’re gonna fall. Worried about what you’re not telling me.” Gabe looked at Robbie. “Why are we hiding in here?” 

“It’s because of me,” Daisy said “I used to be an agent of SHIELD, but I left, and now the director’s hunting me down.” She explained. “Why do Robbie and I have to hide?” Gabe clarified. “Aren’t you a SHIELD agent too? And what does Cassidy have to do with all this?” 

“Yes, he is, but-”

“Stop.” Daisy tried to talk, but Robbie cut her off. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do here, but… I can’t lie to him anymore.” Robbie turned around to face Gabe, Susie unsubtly shuffling to try and fill up his spot. “You deserve the truth,” He looked at Gabe, “All of it.” 

He started telling the story, of sneaking his car - then his uncle’s - out to race, and bringing Gabe with him.

“Are you still beating yourself up about that night?” Gabe asked Robbie.

“What night?” Daisy asked.

“He blames himself that I’m in the chair.” Gabe explained.

“Cause it’s my fault.” Robbie said.

“It was  _ bad luck _ .” Gabe said.

“There’s no such thing as  _ luck _ , there’s decisions, and consequences,” Robbie insisted, missing how Jeremy, Fritz, Gabriel, and Susie all looked at me ashamed. “And I made a whole lot of bad decisions that night. Like bringing you along.” 

He started the story again, of before the race. How the Fifth Street Locos tossed a molotov cocktail on the car, then shot him up when he tried to drive away. The car got out of control, flipped, then caught on fire upside down. 

“I couldn’t move, couldn’t feel my legs. I was just lying there.” Gabe started, “And I saw you. I was sure you were dead.”

“Cause I  _ was _ dead.” Robbie said.

“Come on, man, you’re crazy.” Gabe said, shaking his head.

“Am I?” Robbie asked. “What do you remember about the Fifth Street attack?”

“You mean after I thought you were dead? I guess… it was the good Samaritan. I heard his motorcycle pull up, next thing I know he… pulled me to safety.” Gabe explained.

“Who was this guy?” Daisy asked.

“Don’t know. Never saw him. Just some good Samaritan.” Gabe answered. “He stopped, saved us, and moved on. I remember he went over to you. He bent down to check on you, and then you moved. That’s when I know you were alive.”

“Yeah. That’s not what happened.” Robbie said, “Well, the first part is like you said. The fire, the chase, the shooting. But what I remember most is feeling like I screwed up… that because of me, you were going to die. We both were.”

“We didn’t. We  _ survived _ .” Gabe said.

“Now, this is the part I never told you, the thing I tried to hide. When I was thrown from the car, I begged God, I begged the universe, I begged anyone who would listen, that you be spared. I swore that I’d give anything to save you.” Robbie sighed.

“Don’t stop there. Then what?” Daisy asked.

“Then I hit the street, and I died. And there’s nothing. It’s just darkness. Then I heard a voice. It was asking me if I wanted a second chance, did I want to punish those who hurt my brother, did I want to avenge my own death? I answered yes. More than anything,  _ yes _ . And I was alive again. And you’re right,” he nodded at Gabe, “There was someone there when I came to, but it wasn’t a good Samaritan. It was the Devil. And whatever was inside him, he passed it into me.” Robbie finished.

“Ghost Rider.” Gabe said.

“That’s the deal I made.” Robbie explained, “I swore to go after those who spilled innocent blood. And then I was reborn.”

“You killed all those Locos.” Gabe said, horrified.

“No, no. That wasn’t me. The thing inside me. It craves vengeance. Those gangsters got what they deserved for what they did to you.” Robbie said.

“Did to  _ me _ ? I’m fine. You ever hear me complain? So I can’t walk anymore, I didn’t ask for that, but I’m  _ fine _ with it. Don’t you put their blood on me.”

Suddenly the near-argument was interrupted, as everyone jolted as the containment box lifted back up into the plane.

“Okay, this looks bad, but I’ve seen Coulson talk his way out of tighter spots than this.” Daisy reasoned.

“You know where my Uncle is?” Robbie yelled at the unfamiliar man in the suit.

“You’ll get a fair trial.” The man said.

“What about my Uncle?” Robbie asked again.

“We’ll take every appropriate action once we’ve landed.” The man turned, talking to Coulson. “Turn your plane around, we’re going back to HQ, where these people will be detained and charged.”

“There’s no way I’m going back to their base. My uncle’s in trouble.” Robbie said, attempting to force the doors open.

“It’s called a  _ containment module  _ for a reason!” Daisy said.

Robbie stopped trying to force the doors open, hearing Leo, Coulson, and the mystery man - now identified as the ‘Director Mace’ Muscles was talking about earlier - arguing.

“I’m not going back to their base!” Robbie yelled, now trying to punch the doors open.

“Robbie! Don’t give them more reasons to be afraid of you.” Daisy said.

“It’s not me they need to be afraid of!” Robbie yelled “It’s the other guy, and he wants out!”

“Will it hold?” Director Mace asked.

“No one’s broken out yet, and it’s held some pretty potent individuals.” Coulson said. I snorted.

“Yeah, but it’s never held two  _ literal fuckin’ warlocks _ before, so bite me, Director Hardass!” I yelled, ignoring Jeremy laughing his ass off in the corner.

“Robbie, stop!” Daisy yelled.

“What’s gonna happen?” Gabe asked. Robbie groaned, seemingly in pain.

“Close your eyes.” Daisy said, as Gabe proceeded to look  _ right at _ Robbie’s head turning into a flaming skull.

“Oi!  _ tontomierda _ , let me through!” I shoved the skeletal  _ amadan _ aside, ignoring Coulson, Leo, and Mace’s argument of whether Robbie was an inhuman or not, and wedged the blade of my axe into the door, absentmindedly noting my skin flaking away, and within three blows, I had the door open.

“Dipshits first, ya bloody idiot!” I said, moving aside and mockingly bowing for Robbie to go through. I sighed, as the idiot immediately ran for Mace, and got himself tossed across the plane, narrowly missing his precious car.

“Stay back, I’ve got this.” Mace said.

**“No, gentlemen, I assure you, you most certainly** **_don’t._ ** **”** Kelsey said, slinging the axe back against its makeshift holder, and climbing on top of the busted containment box to watch the fight. Daisy got out, and tried to wheel Gabe away, but he wanted to see, so she let him. 

I watched as Robbie - or Zarathos, I can never tell from looks alone - bashed Mace up against the stairs, Coulson getting tossed to the side when he tried to stop him.

“Stop! We’ll do what you want!” Coulson pleaded, “Robbie! No! We’ll find your Uncle! Stop!” Coulson looked at Gabe, then Gabe looked at Robbie.

“Robbie!” He yelled, “Robbie! Look at me! Stop! Robbie!” He finally turned to look at Gabe, and whether it was Robbie or Zarathos that made the decision, they finally dropped Mace, and shortly after, Robbie’s flesh grew back.

“Get me outta here.” Gabe said, as Daisy wheeled him away.

~ Timeskip 1 hour ~

“They’re definitely here, the plant started producing energy about an hour ago.” Coulson said.

“The stats are high and very unstable. Turbines can blow and destroy the whole building, or the dam could break and wipe out everything in its path.” Muscles said.

“So, no pressure.” Coulson said. 

“What are we waiting for?” Robbie asked

I tuned out the ensuing argument, only tuning back in when Coulson mentioned we’d actually have to  _ go in  _ the power plant.

“Fitz and Mack are the engineers, focus on shutting the power plant down. We’ll rescue Eli Morrow.” Coulson looked at me and Robbie.

“Got it.” Robbie said, I nodded.

“Okay, then.” I tuned out, just following where everyone else was going, until I heard static in my ears, and Coulson mentioned the comms.

“May, are your comms working?” Coulson asked.

“Negative, just static.” May said.

“Daisy, do you copy? Are you there?” Coulson asked.

“No. But  _ I  _ am.” a strange ghost woman appeared out of nowhere.

“Find my uncle. We’ve got this!” Robbie yelled. Coulson and May ran off.

“Am I supposed to be  _ afraid _ of you?” The ghost woman asked.

“My uncle is Eli Morrow.” Robbie said.

“Of course,” the ghost woman said, “I’ve seen your picture. You’re his nephew Gabriel, like the angel.” I laughed, as Robbie’s flesh started to burn off.

“No, I’m the other one.” He said.

“It wasn’t supposed to be you boys.” The ghost woman said. “Joe hired that gang to take out Eli.”

“You think that makes me feel better?” Robbie asked.

“I don’t care how it makes you feel. I just wanted you to understand why I’m going to kill him. I had a husband I loved, work that challenged and thrilled me, and just as everything that I dreamed of was within my grasp,  _ this  _ happened. But I’m gonna make it all right. Don’t take this personally.” She said, before walking through Robbie. Robbie grabbed her hand.

“How?” She asked.

“Maybe I wasn’t clear about who I am. How many innocent people have died because of what you’ve done? I’m here to make you pay for your actions. There are consequences for playing God.” Robbie said.

“Me?” The woman asked, “Your  _ uncle  _ is the one who wants to play God.He is the one who started this whole nightmare! You’re just like your uncle, you have the same fire.”

“No,” I said. “His is worse.” Robbie then burnt the ghost lady to ashes, then we noticed the wave of light. We started running in the other direction, but we were too late, and it overtook us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH  
> Tontomierda = Dumbfuck


End file.
